


[vid] Underwater

by rachelindeed



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, M/M, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Reichenbach waits for them, always.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2019, More Holmes





	[vid] Underwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: "Underwater," by Vertical Horizon
> 
> Thank you so much to fictionforlife/ireallyshouldbedrawing for allowing me to use their beautiful art in this vid! I'd also like to thank my excellent beta, Sanguinity.


End file.
